


some classes do have 'em

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, blame coppercow, its all her fault, three sentance meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vetinari/vimes. In Hogwarts. Yes thats what i thought too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	some classes do have 'em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theCopperCow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCopperCow/gifts).



Sam swears its not sarcastic remarks or that he makes better potions or even the fact that the other boy has 3 inches on him* - and never,ever,makes any mention of it in that special way that's somehow worse than 100 petty jibes. Infact hes not sure what it is that makes his insides bubble with a mixture of rage and something- something else every time he passes the skinny bloody slytherer in the corridor , or catches his eye in the great hall- maybe if he was a she then he’d know what to do, but hes not and so he doesn’t.

So he elbows him in the ribs on the way to class instead and considers it a job well done

**Author's Note:**

> *in height you dirty minded guttermonkeys!. you at the back there, stop sniggering.


End file.
